It's A Small World
by Creirwy
Summary: Is it possible to have many girlfriends and still love ony one? Darien Shields is the perfect example. What will he do when his girl friend finds out about his nasty rep? How would she get him back? when will he realize that he really loves her and wants
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/n: This is an AU story. 

Title: I Only Love You

Summary: Is it possible to have so many girlfriends that you can barely remember their names but still love only one? Playboy, Darien Shields is the perfect example. Having claimed, sweet innocent Serena's heart barely 2 years ago, his lovely childlike small-town girlfriend was still unsuspecting of his reputation in the big city. What will she do when she finds out? And how would she? If no one would tell… 

Prologue: Do You Always Play Games With The One You Love?

Darien was at he Movie Theater with his best friend Andrew and with their dates. They were at the washroom when Darien's cell phone rang. 

"Hey Baby. How are you?" Darien asked through his cell phone. 

Andrew leaned at the wall patiently waiting for his friend who was smooth talking one of his girl friends. He rolled his eyes and looked at the door.

"No, of course I miss you. And I promised I'd go see you next weekend. It's just that school has been hectic this week." Darien answered the lie slipping off his mouth easily.

"Oh, I'm okay. Hearing your voice cheers me up already." Darien spoke his voice happy. Andrew made a face and a gagging sound. 

He was about to signal Darien to end it, since the movie was staring soon. When Darien said something that was out of the ordinary.

"Bye baby. I love you."

Andrew glanced sharply at him and found heart breaker Darien Shields smiling tenderly to a cell phone? "Hey who was that?" Andrew asked curious breaking his friend's concentration. 

"Just one of my girlfriends." Darien answered dismissively washing his hands. 

"Do you always say I Love You now to everybody? They would be harder to get rid of if you keep doing that." Andrew mocked.

"Who says I want to get rid of her?" Darien muttered.

"Is she that good in bed?" Andrew teased knowing why Darien always wastes his time on bimbos and shallow pretties. 

"Look, her name's Serena and she's different, end of story." Darien snapped.

"How is she different?" Andrew pressed on. Darien didn't answer and was now wiping his wet hands on the towel. "How is she different?" Andrew asked again. 

"I care for her." Darien finally admitted. 

"You actually care for somebody?" Andrew ridiculed with a mock exaggeration of swooning.  

"Shut up Drew." Darien scowled as he walked out of the rest room with Andrew tailing behind him. 

_"Darien dahling!!! We have been waiting for ages! I missed you already."_ Beatrice, a stunning redhead was Darien's choice for the day. She slipped her hands around him and was already clinging to him.

Rika, Andrew's girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Darien has weird taste don't you think?" She whispered to Andrew who merely chuckled. 

***

Inside the theater, they were seated separately since Rika hated having to gear Beatrice's false accented voice and yapping. Rika was getting bored with the movie since she was pretty tired having slept late studying for their finals, while Andrew was chuckling now and then. Halfway through the movie, Rika fell asleep. Andrew gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and craned his neck to look for his friends.

A few aisles below them, Darien and Beatrice were locked on a steamy kiss that doesn't look like to be ending soon. 

***

Darien was enjoying himself thoroughly since Beatrice was extremely talented. Her hands slid through inside his shirt, her long fingernails raking through his chest. Darien kissed her again; this times his lips moving lower to her neck and down to her blouse, the top 2 buttons already unbuttoned. Beatrice gave a low groan, as she arched and tried to recoup her position. They were seating at a loveseat, and she was now sitting on his lap rather than the seat itself. She adjusted her position and was now straddling him, blocking him from seeing the movie screen. Darien gritted his teeth as her hands traveled lower, a seductive smile on her face. 

"Go on…" Darien urged, his face full of enjoyment as she did what she was only good at. 

After the moive, Andrew took in his friend's disheveled state and chuckled. "She was that good was she?" Andrew teased.

Darien shrugged. "Others had been better." He spoke grinning. 

Andrew laughed. "What would Serena say when she find out about this?" Andrew continued teasing in a serious voice.

All humor was gone from Darien's face. "You are not going to tell her." He said briskly. 

"Maybe I will…" Andrew said thoughtfully his eyes dancing mischievously. He half-expected Darien to say go ahead when he suddenly turned serious. 

"Do it, and I'll tell Rika what happened last month when you should have been over at her place. And not the same story as the one you told her about your mother being sick." Darien said gravely.

"Oh man! You told me you wouldn't say anything!"  Andrew protested his face ashen. "I was only kidding!" Andrew cried out.

"Good." Darien smirked.

They walked separately after that. "Hmmm, who is this Serena that Darien seems to care about? Maybe even love. Maybe she's really special if Darien doesn't put her in the same level with his occasional whores." Andrew thought wonderingly. "I'm very interested to meet her." Andrew thought at who the mysterious woman would be.

A/n: Review if you want me to continue! I have lots of plans on what's going to happen in this story. If you have any interesting ideas please tell me or if you have questions or want to discuss the story I'd be happy to do so. Just e-mail me at nightdreamer2688@yahoo.com or just review!


	2. Surprised Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

A/n: Thanks a lot to the reviewers.

Serena

Kirei*snow*tenshi

Ngan Thieu

Kriziamoon

Nadja

MoonWriter

Alley

Jubin

Bunny14

Title: I Only Love You

Chapter 1         Surprised Visit

A week later, Darien fixed himself up and was getting ready for his date with one of his favorites, Beryl, when a knock on his already opened door interrupted him. 

"Out on a date already?" Andrew asked with a smirk. "A bit early since its only Friday right now." Andrew pointed out. 

Darien gave his friend a cryptic smile. "I'll not be here for the weekend." He spoke casually as he sprayed himself with his cologne. 

"Oh and where would you be?" Andrew asked interested. 

Darien shrugged making him guess. A thought entered Andrew's mind. "I remember! That girl Serena." Andrew spoke with a nod knowing that he's right. 

"Yeah. So don't wait up for me." Darien spoke as he was heading to the door. 

"Have a good time." Andrew called out after him. He was answered by Darien's laugh. "I plan to." 

***

Andrew was lying on the couch watching some reruns since Rika was somewhere doing a school project. Someone buzzed the doorbell. Andrew took his time in answering it. "Probably some delivery." He thought dismissively. He didn't bother to look through the peephole and opened the door immediately. He was shocked at the beautiful stranger in front of him.

"Uh, hello. Can I help you?" Andrew spoke smoothly eyeing the girl's perfect curves from head to toe. Golden blonde hair, with cerulean blue eyes, a finely sculpted nose and delicate features not to mention magnificent legs that could drive a man to erotic fantasies, yet there was something innocent about her.  

The girl blushed prettily knowing that she was being checked out. "My name's Serena. Is Darien home?" She asked her voice melodious. 

Andrew's mind drew a blank before he registered the name. It also screamed 'Off-limits!!!' 

"Oh! You're Serena." He spoke a smile appearing at his face and judged the girl again. "She was clearly beautiful but what made her so special?" Andrew thought. 

"Yes, Is Darien here?" Serena asked distracted craning her neck to see. 

"Um, he's not here at the moment. Off to a last minute meeting." Andrew spoke quickly, covering up for his friend. The girl looked so crestfallen that Andrew instantly regretted the lie. There was something about her that made him want to protect her. Perhaps this was what Darien had felt. 

"Oh, that's too bad! And I was so looking forward to seeing him." Serena expressed her blue eyes clearly showing disappointment and longing. 

Andrew cursed beneath his breath. "She doesn't deserve this. Darien doesn't deserve her." He instantly thought. An idea brewed into his mind, "Why don't I take you to him? He would be happy to see you." Andrew offered. "Explode at me most likely." Andrew thought grimly wondering if Darien would really make do with his last week's threat. 

"That would be wonderful, since I don't have much time to spend." She said grateful. "By the way I forgot to get your name." Serena started.

"It's Andrew. I'm Darien's best friend." He introduced. 

***

Somewhere in the middle of the town, they were Darien's favorite popular bar. Beryl was as usual wearing a clingy dress, and had an expression that reminded Darien of a she-tigress ready to pounce. They found a secluded place and were ready for their, 'ah…activities'. In the middle of their session, Darien's mind was detachedly blank at their heated actions. He was thinking about seeing HER again tomorrow and how much he missed her. He was already smiling while Beryl got to the part of her renowned expertise.  

"Something amusing, luv?' Beryl asked in a seductive drawl as she stopped what she was doing and looked at him curiously. Darien grunted and tried to get her back to what she was doing. "I think I need to go to the bathroom for awhile." Beryl spoke teasingly as she stood up and walked coyly to the bathroom.

Darien growled, he was still hard and wanting. "I'll make her pay for this." Darien vowed wickedly. After a couple of minutes and still no Beryl, his eyes wandered to his surroundings. He was watching a couple steamily make-out when smooth, dainty hands covered his eyes. 

"Beryl?" Darien asked questioningly, his special organ still throbbing. 

"Beryl?" A different but familiar voice echoed. 

A/n: Sorry for the lack of update. Review! If you want to see the next chapter faster! ^_^


	3. Caught Already? or not

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/n: THANK YOU to those who reviewed the last chapter. Please enjoy this one. And thanks again to "just a teen" who placed this on her favorites. ^_^

Tommie

Sphynxx6

Just a teen

Anime Goddess

Harryhermioneluv

Marie J.W

Small-lady 19

Angel

LittleDragon5

Lill_one

Serena

Daisy

Ngan

Kirei*snow*tenshi

Title: I Only Love You

Chapter 2         

"Beryl?" A different but familiar voice echoed.

The hands dropped from his eyes and Darien turned quickly around. "Serena!" He exclaimed in joy, happy at seeing her, and then he his expression became worried, very worried.

"Beryl? Who's Beryl?" Serena asked curios as she crossed her arms across her chest and eyed her surroundings again. Giving an involuntarily cringe before turning her eyes to Darien again who was fidgeting? 

Andrew was then behind Serena grinning, thoroughly enjoying himself seeing his best friend stutter and find a palpable excuse to the woman before him. "By god, was Darien sweating?" Andrew thought amused his grin growing wider, "this was definitely worth missing that Friday episode for!" He thought satisfied.

"Just a partner I was supposed to work with at school. Looks like she didn't show up." Darien said offhandedly as he stepped closer to her, giving Andrew the 'evil eye' behind her.

"Don't you think this is a bit umm…unique place in meeting for school work? A library would be more suitable." Serena inquired a doubtful pout in her face. 

"Well, Darien's got very peculiar taste." Andrew drawled. Darien gave him a lethal glare.

"It's nothing. We were supposed to interview the bar owner on how to run a…bar." Darien explained smoothly, crossing the distance between them and causally slipped his arm on her shoulders. "She always smells heavenly." Darien thought as he guided Serena out of the bar forgetting for a moment about Beryl. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Beryl approaching.

"Sere, excuse me for a minute I need to talk to Andrew privately." Darien excused giving her an apologetic look. 

"Sure, go ahead. It seems as though I recognize an old friend by that table over there." Serena pointed and went over, leaving Darien and Andrew alone. 

When Serena was out of earshot, "What the hell do you think you're doing bringing her here?" Darien hissed grabbing Andrew by the collar. 

Andrew shrugged him off. "She was so disappointed that you weren't home, I hate to see her upset." Andrew answered aloud. 

Darien sighed. "I know… I hate to see her disappointed too. Especially when she gives you that puppy dog-eyed look of hers? And that pout…especially when…" Darien finally realized that he was rambling, making Andrew's smile widen and making his temper ignite again.

"What?" He snapped. Andrew just shook his head and gave a light chuckle. Darien's eyes narrowed. "You're going to pay big for this, man." Darien swore under his breath. His eyes scanned around for Serena, he then saw RED. He walked briskly away from Andrew and over to her. She was talking to this guy, who was standing close, too close for comfort, in Darien's opinion. His blood boiled as the man's eyes averted slightly downward to her cleavage innocently exposed as she was talking.

"Excuse me." Darien interrupted brusquely draping his arm over Serena's shoulder possessively and hauling her close. 

Serena slightly flushed at his display of affection. "You know this guy Rena?" The stranger asked eyeing Darien with loathing.

Serena nodded, giving Darien a warm smile. "Allen, this is my boyfriend Darien. Darien this is my friend Allen." Serena introduced.

"Darien, Darien Shields?" Allen asked eyebrows raised.

"You know me?" Darien asked interested still hating the hungry way that he had eyed HIS girlfriend. 

"I heard about you from a couple of girl friends. Heard you are REAL good." Allen drawled with emphasis and cast a look at Serena who was gazing at them innocently with no clue. 

Darien stiffened, his grip on Serena tightening. "I didn't get your last name." He spoke rigid.

"Monroe, Allen Monroe." Allen spoke with a little secretive smile. He gave them once more a look; first at Darien then to Serena then back to him again. "Well, I'll be seeing you." He nodded to both of them. A sly questioning smile directed at Darien. "Bye Allen! Remember I won't be staying here long!" She called out after him.

 Darien scowled then felt a tap on his shoulder. "What?" Darien asked annoyed to his best friend.

"Beryl's coming over." Andrew warned. Darien turned to look and then gave Andrew the "LOOK".

"What?" Andrew exclaimed and then shook his head. Darien nodded. "Do this and I might forgive you." Darien spoke commandingly, grabbed Serena's hand and disappeared. 

Andrew swallowed and turned to look at the very seductive temptress. "Rika's going to kill me." Andrew thought with a gulp as Beryl crooked her finger at him. 

Outside, "Isn't Andrew coming?" Serena asked looking behind them. Darien shook his head. "He has to deal with a she-cat." Darien spoke cryptically. Serena's brow furrowed but didn't say anything. 

***

At Andrew and Darien's apartment, "Are you sure it's okay for you to stay here for the night?" Darien asked worried as he set her atop his bed. 

Serena nodded. "Lita and Raye understand. They're my chaperone for this trip." Serena said brightly. "Although they did say something about someone crossing the border and somebody getting all bloody or something." Serena added wrinkling his brow. Darien paled. "He knew what they meant." He thought swallowing. 

"Well, goodnight Sere. Sweet dreams." Darien spoke giving her a sweet kiss, tantalizing and lingering. Serena sighed content. Just as Darien was leaving, "Darien, can you come to bed for awhile?" Serena asked in small voice, pulling the covers slightly and patting the space beside her. 

Darien inwardly groaned. "She just has to issue out an invitation." He silently chided himself as he swiftly was beside her and cuddling her to sleep. 

10 minutes later, Serena was already asleep, her chest rising and falling as she breathed regularly. Darien tucked a stray lock that has fallen across her face and then moaned as his hands began caressing her porcelain skin. 

Serena then turned upwards making the moonlight wash over her face, making her seem to glow in an ethereal light, absolutely irresistible. 

He irresistibly gave her another soft, sweet kiss on the mouth. Half asleep in a dream-like state, she responded whole-heartedly moaning in her sleep. 

"Innocent Vixen." Darien muttered as he tore his mouth from hers agonizingly and left the room before he does anything more. 

***

At midnight later, Andrew just arrived. He saw Darien sitting at the kitchen table a cup of coffee in his hands. "You owe me big." Andrew swore as he sat beside her friend. 

"It was you who insisted bringing her there." Darien shot back taking another sip at his coffee. 

"So what did you say to Beryl?" Darien asked in curiosity. 

"Said you had an unexpected dose of diarrhea or nausea or something else." Andrew quipped.  

Darien snorted. "What did she say?"

"Said to visit your doctor at least once a month cause you just missed the greatest moment of your life." Andrew answered with a laugh. "She was very talented too." Andrew added smugly.

"Hahaha." Darien added hollowly. Andrew then seemed to notice something. "Why are you whispering?" he asked.

"Serena's sleeping at my room, I don't want to wake her up, you'd better not too." Darien glared. "I wanted to ask if you have any extra blankets I could borrow, since I'm going to occupy the couch." 

"Why don't you just share the bed with her?" Andrew asked suggestively. 

Darien muttered something.

"Ahh…this must be love." Andrew spoke teasingly in a singsong voice. Darien made a noise again. "What? I can't hear you?" Andrew asked loudly. 

"I said that I don't want to be slaughtered in my sleep. And for the last time shut up! You're going to wake her up." Darien snapped.

Andrew was about to ask about the laughter comment but decided against it as Darien stood up and checked on his 'favorite girl' as Andrew had labeled,  "but is she more than that? But what exactly happened that issue this kind of devotion from a 'who cares' Guy like Darien?" Andrew wondered. 

A/n: You know how this goes…REVIEW! 


	4. Wholesome Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this anime. 

A/n: Thank You to the reviewers and just to clear things up… I know that Serena is a bit too innocent isn't she? Well, I agree too, but that's what keeps this moving along for now. I kinda envisioned this setting when I first wrote it, about Serena coming from a bit conservative place or rural if you would call it and Darien is a big city guy. You get the picture…enjoy reading!

Harryhermioneluv: Sure! ;0 

Cheery checks: Oh, I'm so glad that you caught that! Of course, since he loves her! ^_^

Anonymous: About that comment, well Serena's got very protected friends. And crossing the border, it's like you're going to do something you know you're not supposed to. 

Gz: T.Y.

Just a teen: Thanks a lot. Hope you like this new one. 

Neo Princess Moon: Yep, almost. Thanks for the review.

Kirei*snow*tenshi: Enjoy this new chapter.

Ngan: Thanks that means a lot. ^_^

Alias: Maybe she's a bit stupid huh? I agree, but for me she's just innocent. Is there a difference? Well, thanks for the review and don't worry she'll know about him one way or another. ^_^

Daisy: Those words are aptly given to describe them. Thanks for reviewing. 

Marni: Me too. 

Mae: Maybe he's cuteness we'll save him from being run over a car. T.Y. for the review, appreciate it a lot.

Sphynxx6: Thanks! 

Title: I Only Love You

Chapter 2         Wholesome Date in the city…

Sweet sunshine swept through the gaps of the blinds and Serena yawned still sleepy. "Morning!" She heard Darien's gratingly cheerful voice from the doorway. He came towards her and pulled the blinds all the way up as sunshine flooded through the whole room.

Serena shielded her eyes from the sudden light, scowling at him. She was never a morning person. 

Darien gave her a tender smile. "By god even when she's scowling, she's too pretty." Darien decided as he gave her a slight peck on the cheek. 

She flushed again. "Stop it! I'm not decent." She muttered underneath her breath looking away, as she hugged the covers protectively over her chest. 

"I'll say." Darien whispered huskily taking in the view before him. Golden hair tumbling in her shoulders with those large curls forming at the end, her shoulders were nearly bare only thin straps of her 'comfortable' nightgown visible. Her eyes seemed to be a brighter shade of blue in the morning and her lips were cherry red, slightly pouting and very good enough to kiss. 

"Why don't I give you a nice long kiss to get you off your sour mood?" Darien suggested grinning not bothering to hide the hungering look in his eyes as he eyed her lips.

"Oh, stop teasing me Darien. What do you want?" Serena protested impatiently though there was a humorous look in her eyes.

Darien's gaze went back to her eyes again away from her mouth. "I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight?" Darien asked sitting beside her, at the same moment he grabbed her hand and started placing soft kisses on her palm, knuckles, fingers until her wrist. Serena could only nod and let out a contented sigh. 

That's when the Serena's cell phone rang, taking the call with her right hand as Darien continued to languidly massage the other, Serena's breath was at her throat with pleasure. 

"Huh, yes Raye?"

"I said we'll just meet each other tomorrow, since something came up. Is that alright with you?"

"Ah…ok. Perfect." Serena answered distracted as Darien went back to kissing her hand looking at her questioningly.

"Are you okay Odango? You seem kind of distracted." Raye asked…Serena imagined her friend frowning at the other end. 

"I'm fine." Serena insisted. 

"Oh wait, let me talk to Darien." 

"Dar, Raye wants to talk to you." Serena spoke handing him the phone. She then went away and went over to the bathroom. Darien was stunned for the moment seeing her in such see-through clothing, though it was only her back.

"Yo, Shields. Are you there?" Raye asked annoyed. "Damn, I hope you're not in bed together or so help me god..." Raye muttered through the phone, which quickly grabbed his attention.

"I'm here." Darien answered instantly. 

"I hope that everything's clear to you, we're giving you lovebirds another full day together until tonight then we'll pick her up. So be **_very_**careful with you're actions, if you know what I mean." Raye spoke with a tinge of threat on her voice. 

"I know." Darien answered civil though slightly annoyed. 

"Good. Well take care of her okay? She can be very sensitive of some things and a bit of a scatter brain." Raye admitted though there was affection in it. 

"I will." Darien promised before he hung up.

Serena emerged from the bathroom wearing a pale blue shirt and faded Capri pants; still even in simple wear, she looks outstandingly beautiful. 

"So where are we going to spend the day together?" Serena asked putting on some sneakers. 

"Let's just take a walk." Darien suggested. "Sure." Serena chirped grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchens. "But let's eat first!" She declared. "I'll cook!" She added cheerfully. 

Darien's face kinda lost color for a moment, "Why don't we order take-out? My treat."

"Of course it's your treat." Serena spoke with a smile, before telling him what she wants to eat. 

***

"I need to talk to Andrew first, in case of emergencies." Darien explained as he left her and went to knock on Andrew's door. 

After several hard, loud knocks, the door finally opened. "What?" Andrew answered groggily.

"Looks like a night with Beryl really tired you out." Darien smirked. 

"What do you want?" Andrew snapped, starting to close the door. 

"Hey, hey, I was only kidding! It's past noon you know. What have you been doing?" Darien pointed out.

"I missed my favorite show when I brought Serena to the bar, so I taped it all." Andrew answered his voice tired.

"Serves you right." Darien muttered.  "Anyway, me and Rena are going out, so don't interrupt us okay?" Darien spoke. "I'll be out till evening, so cover for me in case I've forgotten a date or two." Darien spoke hastily.

"What?!" Andrew exclaimed. 

"Thanks." Darien called out. 

"But you better tell me how this date goes, or some girls are really going to go after your hide." Andrew called back before slamming his door and getting ready to bury himself in his pillow.

After 10 minutes of walking, "Darien let's rest for awhile. I want to go inside. Serena pointed to a café across the street. "Alright." Darien agreed as they crossed the street hand in hand. 

"Ahhh, I love the smell of the place." Serena spoke taking a light sniff. 

"Okay, I'll go order something why don't you sit." 

Serena sat and looked around her curiously. This was certainly a popular café, since the tables are nearly all full. "Excuse me?" A voice spoke startling her. "Would you mind if I sit here for awhile? I'm waiting for the take-out I ordered." A beautiful redhead with a slight French accent asked sitting down before Serena could comply.

"Oh, well sure. But I'm waiting for my boyfriend." Serena answered, she didn't have the ehart to tell the girl to buzz off, since she seemed to have made herself comfortable in the chair.

"Anyway, I just love your long hair! Do you go to any specific saloons in taking care of it?" The redhead asked in a chatty voice.

"Well, uh." Serena looked taken back for a moment. "I just used conditioner every day." She answered hesitantly. 

"Oh." The redhead nodded. "By the way my name's Beatrice and I came from France." The girl drawled extending out a hand.

"I'm Serena. Did you really come from France?" Serena asked interested. She always wanted to go there.

She was surprised when the girl laughed. "I'm surprised you believe me. Actually I'm just taking French lessons. And believe me it's a bore!" Beatrice fluttered her eyes dramatically. "But guys love the accent so you know how it is…" She said with a sigh. 

Serena just gave her a small smile. "Is that your boyfriend?" Beatrice asked with a glam in her eyes as she saw Darien paying in the cashier. 

"Yeah." Serena spoke with a slight blush.

"Well, he's very good-looking. Bet you have a hard time tying him to a leash." Beatrice spoke in a knowing manner. 

"Oh, no. He's very faithful." Serena protested.

 "So we wish them all to be." Beatrice voice was sympathetic. "Remember to not let him out of your sight okay?" She asked in a low whisper. Beatrice then stood up. "Looks like my order's ready. Thanks for the use of the seat, and why don't you try their strawberry cheesecake? It's _fabulous_!" Beatrice spoke standing up and waving what she would call a chic wave. "And remember what I said. Men absolutely cannot be trusted. Believe me I know." She spoke with a wink and a slight nod.

As soon as Beatrice was gone, Darien appeared. "What did she say to you?" He asked in a loud voice.

Serena looked surprised at his slightly pale complexion. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Serena asked concerned. 

"What did she say?" Darien persistently asked. 

"Oh, nothing. She wanted to sit for awhile until her order's ready." Serena spoke nonchalant. 

"Okay." Darien nodded the relief masked in his voice. 

"Here." Darien handed her what she ordered and they sat there in silence. 

"That was close." Darien thought. "It was dangerous taking her out in the city like this. Too many people I know."

"By the way, what movie are we going to see?" Serena asked as she nearly finished.

"Whatever you like." Darien answered automatically. 

***

At the movies, Darien was waiting in line while Serena wandered off in the snack bar. 

"If it isn't Darien Shield. The guy who ditched _moi_ because of health problems. And I though my kisses could heal anything." Beryl spoke behind him with a slight pout. 

"I thought Andrew would keep occupied enough." Darien answered easily, stepping a foot forward as the line kept on going. 

Beryl glanced at the title of the ticket of the movie that Darien was going to buy. "You're watching that? Who are you taking? Your kid sister?" Beryl asked amusement dripping off her voice. 

"I thought you wanted to watch this movie too. Even offered to pay last week." Darien reminded slightly annoyed. 

There was a tinge of anger at Beryl's expression though she remained cool. "Well my taste has refined since then." She answered icily. 

"Whatever Beryl. See you later." Darien spoke dismissing. 

"Is this how you treat your girlfriend Darien?" She demanded grabbing his arm.

"Girlfriend?" Darien asked eyebrows raised. "When did you become that." He asked calmly before turning away from her. 

"You're going to pay for this Shields." Beryl hissed before leaving. 

Darien paid for the ticket and mentally thanked the gods that Beryl left. "Let's go inside." He spoke as he ushered her inside. Meanwhile, Beryl was watching the scenes secretly, her head exploding. "You'll pay for this Darien. One way or another you'll pay. No one makes a fool of Beryl like that." Beryl scowled before she went in herself. 

A/n: Suggest a good movie anyone? Like a teen flick or something.  Also I was wondering if anyone also submits to moonromance.net? I wanted to submit my story but I can't seem to get the formatting right. If anybody could help I'd be grateful. ^_^ Review please! I wasn't able to update as quickly as I want to since I got hung up playing legend of dragoons. Hehehe. Review! 


	5. Old Acquaintances

Disclaimer: don't own SM.

A/n: Thank you so much to those who reviewed and sorry for the long wait. 

Angel: Thanks.

Usagi Usako Chiba: yes, it is going to be a serena/darien fic in the end. ^_^

leo hime san: well I haven't seen it yet. But thanks for the suggestion.

Daisy: hey, I hope you're still reading this since its been so long since I updated.

Bunnie: oks! I'll try. Hmm… make more Darien jealous? Got to insert another guy, or maybe in later chaps. If you want you can decide on the guy. ^-^ 

Harryhermioneluv: yeah…well maybe Darien hasn't realized yet how much he loves her. But he'll change!

Clytia: Lols… thanks!

LdyRiddle: I will! As many of the movies suggested I haven't seen it yet. 

Just a teen: You don't want them to be together? Well she is going to catch him, but they'd still end up together. ^^

Serena: Thanks for reading and reviewing. ^_^ 

Kirei*snow*tenshi: Thanks for all the suggestions. And I agree! I love Glass House with Leelee Sobieski! She's one of my fave actresses. I haven't seen Panic Room. 

Ngan: Thanks for the review! Did u review twice? Well thanks! 

Jing: Thank you! But I haven't seen What a girl wants yet. 

Cuddles: Thanks for the review. And about your question, its about, he does not care at all and Andrew was just plain irritating. ^_^ 

Star: I know I haven't updated in a long while. But I'm updating now. 

Annie: … I like the book better. A walk to Remember is nice. 

Danae: I like Cruel Intentions too. ^_^ 

Moon Writer: Thanks! 

Michelle-the-WaterPrincess: Thank you for reading this story and leaving reviews! Appreciate it a lot. 

Title: I Only Love You 

Chapter 4

"That was a great movie wasn't it?" Serena asked as she clung to his arm as the cold night wind started picking up. 

"It was okay." Darien answered nonchalant a bit tensed.

"Is there something wrong Darien? You seem a bit preoccupied." Serena asked with a slight frown. They walked slow and were planning on meeting Raye and Lita on a restaurant to eat dinner with. 

"Oh nothing…its just that you'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." Darien said with a sigh. 

"I'm not… I can still stay for about a week if you want. No classes you see." Serena answered, as she was busy watching the lights in the city. 

"Really?!" Darien asked with a smile in need of a reassurance. 

"Really." Serena smiled back patting his arm. "That's about 8 long days…um, a 192 hours and I dunno minutes." Serena spoke her eyes twinkling. 

Darien stared down at her. "mmm… you make it sound long enough." He spoke, adjusting his arm as it dropped protectively on her shoulders protecting her from the cold and making her lean closer to him. 

"But it's never long enough. I'll still miss you when I get back." Serena said sadly.

"I know. I will too."

"Really?" Serena asked skeptically. She broke off from his hold and stared scrutinizingly up at him. "I think you've been pretty busy this past week." Serena sniffed and crossed her arms. 

"Of course I miss you!" Darien protested grabbing her. "I miss you so much." He whispered as he gently took hold of her chin, and set up the right angle as he brought his lips down for a kiss. 

***

"Ahem… *cough* *cough*." 

They broke off the kiss and Serena looked down on the pavement blushingly, away from the gazes of her friends. Darien looked at them decently and accepted Raye's testing gaze on him without backing down. 

Lita finally took pity upon her blushing friend. "Are you hungry, Ren? I heard that their pasta here is great." Lita spoke taking her friend's arm. Serena willingly obeyed and unwound herself from Darien's hold. 

"I hope nothing happened when she spent the night over." Raye muttered beneath her breath loud enough for only Darien to hear. 

They found the seats Lita had reserved and ordered their food and drinks. Lita politely questioned them on what they did. 

L: "So what did you guys do?"

D: We watched a movie before coming here. "A walk to remember."

L: *chuckle* See she finally persuaded someone to watch the movie with her. But before that?

D: Oh we just saw some sights Serena wanted to see.

Raye was more blunt however. 

"Did you guys sleep together?"

Serena gasped and nudged her friend who was seating across from her with her shoe. 

"I slept on the couch." Darien answered calmly.

"Good." Raye nodded satisfied. 

Serena ate heartily which earned her amused but affectionate glances from her companions. 

"Would you like to try this Sere?" Darien asked warmly holding out a pizza to her.

"Don't do that! Or she might eat out your hand!" Lita jokingly abolished. Serena pouted while Raye smiled. Lita was warming up to Darien already. "He seems like a nice guy and clearly likes Sere." Lita thought happy for her friend. "He's cute too." 

After eating, Serena and Lita stood up to go to the bathroom. "Aren't you coming Raye?" Lita asked.

"Nah, I went earlier." Raye answered leaning back in her chair. She was still bit suspicious with Darien and was only putting up with him since he makes Serena so happy and isn't afraid to state that fact aloud. 

"What?" Darien asked annoyed. He was also bit annoyed with Raye and was only there sitting quietly since she was Serena's best friend. 

"I still don't trust you. But I know how much Serena loves you so I wont say anything." Raye said slowly with meaning. "But if you hurt her…" She broke off warningly. 

"I care a lot about her."

"Well it might not be enough." Raye spoke evenly, drinking her ice tea eyes still watching him. 

Their staring contest was broken off however when a close friend of Darien and surprisingly Raye's ex came over. 

"Hey Dar!" Jadeite spoke slapping his hand in a friendly gesture to Darien's shoulder. "Who's your pretty friend?" he asked with a big smile. His face lost his easy smile when he turned. "Raye." He spoke surprised. His smile then returned though it didn't reach his eyes. 

"Jadeite." Raye acknowledge stiffly. 

"You guys know each other?" Darien spoke lightly sensing the sudden tension on such close proximity. 

"I thought you don't go out with guys like me anymore. What are you doing hanging around with him?" Jadeite asked stonily, still smiling. 

"I don't." Raye answered squarely. Then her eyes narrowed and directed her gaze to Darien, an eyebrow raised questionably. 

"Um…" Darien waved at Serena who was approaching and while Raye turned he stomped the foot of his friend. Jadeite finally realizing that Raye wasn't out on a date continued, "Well you know… Guys like me. Gorgeous, man of mystery, multi-talented, debonair…" Jadeite bragged on.

"Oh… does that include conceited? A cheat? And a slime?" Raye asked icily.

"Ouch…" Jadeite winced jokingly thought there were regret in his eyes as he stared at Raye. 

Serena and Lita finally approached the table. "Who's your friend?" Serena asked. 

"Jadeite…and you are?" He bowed gallantly and kissed Serena's hand, as Serena's face resembled a tomato again. Raye rolled her eyes, Lita was taken in as well while Darien was seething with jealousy. 

"Hands off buddy." Darien said lightly though he purposely pulled his friend away. Jadeite was now standing though he still held Serena's hand firmly much to Darien's irritation. 

"Let me re-introduce you Sere. He's Jadeite… you know? My ex-boyfriend you insulted over the phone." Raye added dryly. 

Serena gasped. Pulling her hand roughly, she slapped him hard across the face. 

A/n: Lols…hope everyone enjoyed the chaps. Wow, I got close to 20 reviews this last chap. Maybe I shouldn't update for so long and wait till I've got enough reviews? … Just kidding! I don't want anyone to wait so long. ^_^ I hope somebody still reads this stuff since I haven't update for so long. Thanks to all the movie suggestions I finally decided on A Walk to Remember since I've seen it. 

Oh and review everyone! Makes me type faster! ^_^ Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. 


	6. Author's Note plz read!

**Author's Note:**

**I am seriously considering changing the title of this story as well as the summary. I'm changing it to "It's A Small World". **

In a small world, specifically in a city where likely encounters are happening everyday of friends, enemies, and ex-girlfriends and ex-boyfriends, How long will Darien's bachelor's ways remain unheard of by his "serious" girlfriend Serena who lives about 3-4 hour drive away. No one would tell…Darien tries to make sure, but accidents happen and who can keep a secret? 

**So what does everyone think? I seriously need input on this matter. Oh and hope you enjoyed the last chapter! ^_^**


	7. Some Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

A/n: I'm sorry for not updating, and admittedly this is only being updated because I feel as though someone still remembers this fic though it hasn't been updated and deserves to be forgotten. The continuity of this story is for the persons who reviewed reminding me to update. It seems I picked the wrong story to focus my attention to since this one seems to have more readers. Now on to the story…

Chapter 5 **Some Thoughts**

"Look at what you've done. Now instead of spending my evening with 3 beautiful women I spend it with a monkey like you who cant handle HIS women." Darien said annoyed.

Jadeite ignored him and spoke. "Darien my friend, what are you doing with a nice girl like Serena?" He asked seriously looking at his friend in the eye. They were alone in the restaurant now, the girls' food were left starting to get cold and untouched.  

"What kind of question is that?" Darien asked suspiciously leaning back on his chair. 

"You know what I mean." Jadeite shrugged. 

"No I don't. And did you just call her nice? After she slapped you? Never knew she could be fierce, like a wild kitten." Darien smiled affectionately at his last words. 

"We have to talk man. This is serious." Jadeite said with a shake of his head. 

"Alright, then talk. I'm listening." Darien prodded.

"From what Rei used to tell me, Serena is a **nice, sensitive**, innocent woman." Jadeite placed some emphasis on the word **nice and innocent **that Darien scowled. "She is also very caring and loyal as you can see and I've come to respect her from the stories Rei has told me and from what happened this eve. She obviously cares a lot for her friends and that means that she cares a lot about you too." Jadeite pointed out.

Darien's face broke into a smile. "Really? You think?" He asked eagerly. 

Jadeite coughed choking seeing his friend in a strange light. "Do you care for her?" Jadeite asked outright.

"Hell, I love her." Darien confessed. 

Jadeite raised a brow. "Are you sure?" He asked skeptically. "What is **love **to you Darien? Maybe you're confusing it with lust." He pointed out.

Darien glowered. "Is my IQ that low, you think?" He asked sarcastically.

"Let me rephrase it to you. How deep is your definition of love? Cause I'm sure the flimsy portion of love that you think you have for Serena is not even a quarter of the love that she might have for you at the moment." Jadeite asked trying to help his friend. "I made the same mistake too. And I've regretted it and still am paying for it." Jadeite added softly. 

Darien looked at his friend doubtful, and saw some truth. "Maybe your right." Darien agreed quietly. 

Jadeite gave a nod satisfied at his progress.  "I think my little insight on your situation would make up for the fact that you're spending dinner alone now would it." He said with a smirk letting his friend do some thinking. 

***

Darien walked the streets in deep thought. "I love Serena, I do." Darien repeated to himself. "I do…"

**"Maybe you're just in love with the untainted picture of her in you. And that's what you love not her. Or maybe you just lust after her innocence as well and can hardly wait her anticipated surrender to you. Or you would just love breaking her heart and would take deep satisfaction watching those tears fall from those blue orbs, down to those porcelain cheeks, further down to her heart like icy pricks."**

"No, not like that. I'm not doing this to hurt her. I promised not to hurt her." Darien's fist clenched. 

**"But you are hurting her, one way or another you will hurt her. Though she might not know it now you will hurt her and she will leave and disappear from your life. Wake up Darien. She will be gone when she finds out! And it will be your entire fault. Can you take that? "  His mind taunted him agonizingly making him see his mistakes.**

"She wont find out! Because I'm going to change, I'm going to change just for her." Darien vowed.

***

Serena sighed as she leaned against the railing outside the balcony of Darien's apartment. She felt bad missing dinner with him but cannot desert her friend though Raye kept insisting for her to go back. Serena's mood brightened when she saw him walking back to the apartment a few steps from afar. 

And then Serena frowned. A woman, who was moderately pretty but with an envious figure broke free from her group across the street and ran to Darien throwing herself at him. She gave him a kiss on the lips that Darien didn't return, his eyes intent and unwavering. He barely gave notice to the woman, patted her on the back slightly and left her pouting.

That gave Serena some comfort but not much. The doorbell rang and Serena hesitantly answered it knowing it was Darien. She opened it anyway since it was his apartment anyway.

A smile was etched in her face though it hurts. It was one thing to know that your boyfriend is sought after by a gazillion women on the city but to see them throwing themselves shamelessly at him especially pretty women could give anyone insecurities. 

"Hi Darien. Who was that girl?" Serena asked lightly even pleasantly. 

Darien looked at her blinking. "Oh, her. Just a girl."

"Just a girl?"

"A distant relative then." Darien said dismissingly.

"Oh." Serena nodded, relieved but in her heart she knew something was wrong. She looked at him and gasped. "You're drunk!" She exclaimed. She showed her displeasure with a frown. 

"Not totally!" He defended. Then he lurched. 

Serena made an eek sound and tried to catch him. She stumbled a little since he weighed more than her by several pounds. 

"Everything's going to be different now Ren. I swear I'll make up for being such a bastard. I wont lie to you; I'll be the perfect boyfriend. I swear don't leave me!" His earnest speech started to border on begging on the last part.

"Ok, ok. I wont leave." Serena promised. "What lies have he told?" Serena wondered for a moment, before her thought became more occupied in taking care of him. 

A/n: As you can see, I still haven't changed the title. I'm still planning to, but I thought that at this point now nobody would remember this story if I change the title now. I know that this story isn't perfect, I have gotten some input that gave me idea that this story is a little off but if you guys are still interested I would do my best on finishing this story. Review!  

P.S. I typed this story in a rush so there are bound to be some spelling/grammar mistakes. 


End file.
